<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Live by wisdomofme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347512">Long Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/pseuds/wisdomofme'>wisdomofme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, at what point in the series does this take place? who knows!, watch me play super loose with the PJO cannon and timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/pseuds/wisdomofme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Molina is 15 when her dad tells her she’s a half-blood, the offspring of a mortal and a god. The news comes in the middle of the worst year of her life and it’s only made worse as she’s shipped off to Camp Half-Blood, a place for kids like her.</p><p>Follow her journey as she battles monsters, fulfils prophecies and learns what it truly means to be a hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, other relationships to come, the Juke isn't here yet but it will be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another fic, but it's multichap this time- so, get ready to hate me and my inconsistent posting schedule! Yay!</p><p>I decided to post today to help celebrate JatP Appreciation Week, starting with Day 2: an AU. Make sure to check out the other fics in this collection and their <a href="https://jatp-week.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you're interested in seeing some more amazing authors/artists and their works!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, Julie didn’t want to be a half-blood.</p><p>Learning that she was a demigod was not something Julie needed on top of everything her fifteenth year had thrown at her. It started off with her mum dying, and it couldn’t get worse than that but damn, the year really gave it a shot. Her best friend in the entire world up and moved to the other side of the country for six months because her dad wanted her to ‘spend more time with her extended family’. And finally, as the icing on the cake, she got kicked out of her prestigious music school for an incident that was so wildly weird that when she tried to explain it to her therapist he asked her if she had ever experienced hallucinations before. So when her dad sat her down at the kitchen table one morning and told her that she was part god she may have not reacted in the most mature of ways.</p><p>“Julie, get off the phone,” her dad sighed, the patience slowly draining from his voice as she continued running up the steps with the dial tone ringing between them.</p><p>“Nope,” Julie said, shaking her head. “Look, Dr. Turner isn’t exactly the best, but he’s the only number I know that can give you the help you so clearly need-”</p><p>“I don’t need help Julie,” he insisted as he followed her up the stairs. “Please come sit back down.”</p><p>Julie shook her head again, her mobile pressed to her ear. “No, you’re being absurd. Mum said that my birth father left after I was born. She wouldn’t have lied to me.”</p><p>“She didn’t lie <em>mija</em>, and neither am I.”</p><p>Julie was about to start shaking her head again when the call finally connected.</p><p>“<em>Hello, this is Dr. Turner’s office. How can I help you today?</em>”</p><p>Julie spoke pleasantly into the phone, “Hi, this is Julie Molina. I was wondering if I could book an appointment for Ray-”</p><p>“She left you a letter Julie.”</p><p>Julie’s voice froze in her throat. She slowly turned her gaze back to her dad, to the softly pained expression that laid against the creases of his face that she was sure hadn’t been there at the start of the year. He tried to smile at her but the expression fell flat.</p><p>“<em>- Miss Molina? Are you still there?</em>”</p><p>“Uh, nevermind,” she croaked, having to clear her throat before continuing. “Have a good afternoon.”</p><p>The woman’s voice crackled through the speaker again but Julie wasn’t listening as she ended the call. She couldn’t look away from her dad. “A letter?”</p><p>He nodded once, his shoulders relaxing slightly as Julie began walking back down the stairs. “She asked me to give it to you when things got too… Dangerous.”</p><p>Julie jerked to a halt as she reached the step before him. She almost didn’t want to ask but, “Dangerous?”</p><p>Her father reached out with a sad smile and wrapped her in a hug. He pressed a kiss against the crown of her head and rocked them gently from side to side like he would when she was a kid. “You’ve never had hallucinations before Julie. And you didn’t the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>Four days later, Julie found herself on the other side of the country, sitting in a motionless car in a small unused dirt carpark that was just off the side of the road. The only sound in the car, other than her own breathing, was the crinkle of paper as she unfolded and refolded the letter from her mother, like the words might change if she looked just one more time.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry for keeping this from you.</em>
</p><p>It felt wrong to acknowledge that her mum hadn’t shared every single secret with her, like the letter was from an alternate reality. A letter for a different Julie that didn’t spend every Sunday writing songs with her mum, that hadn’t memorised every line that appeared on her mother’s face when she smiled, that didn’t stay up late at night with her to watch scary movies that they had to stop halfway through because they were both chickens.</p><p>
  <em>You need to go somewhere safe. Just for a little while.</em>
</p><p>Safe was with her dad, with Carlos, in Los Angeles back at home where her <em>tia</em> Victoria came over every other day to check up on them. Not on the other side of the country.</p><p>The driver door opened and Julie hastily folded the letter into a small square and shoved it into her jeans pocket. Her dad stuck his head into the car and offered her a weak smile. At least she knew he didn’t like being apart anymore than she did.</p><p>“You ready kiddo?” He asked. “Mr. Brunner is waiting out here to walk you in.”</p><p>Julie nodded jerkily, her hand automatically opening the door and stepping out of the car. She had to shield her eyes as she emerged, the sun blazing like it was midsummer and not just the end of May. Her stomach did a backflip as she tried to not think about how weird it was that the outside of the car was still wet from the storm they had driven through not ten minutes down the road. </p><p>Julie turned around, holding her elbows in her palms as she looked at the man her father was speaking to. He looked to be about his mid thirties, with thick brown hair and an impressive beard, and Julie was almost certain that if he was standing he would’ve been taller than her father. But he wasn’t, because he was in a wheelchair.</p><p>Mr. Brunner smiled as he caught sight of Julie and waved to her before beginning to wheel himself over. Julie rushed around the back of the car, not wanting to make him move any further than he had to, and stopped before him.</p><p>“Julie Molina.” Mr. Brunner held out his hand and Julie quickly shook it, surprised to find the rough sensation of calluses against her palm. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your father has told me a great many things about your talents and accomplishments.”</p><p>Julie glanced up at her dad as he approached, a confused furrow to her brow. Her dad shrugged, a smile on his face. “Your mum may have requested you come here but I wasn’t shipping you off without a few phone calls first.”</p><p>Mr. Brunner inclined his head. “I do appreciate it, Mr. Molina. I like to talk with my campers' parents if at all possible.”</p><p>Her father didn’t get a chance to reply before Carlos’ voice yelled out to them. “Dad!”</p><p>Julie looked up to spot him racing down the winding path from the hilltop, his short legs always seeming like they were seconds from tripping as he carrened into their dad’s side. He laughed as he grabbed hold of Carlos’ shoulders, holding him still as to mute his jumping in place. “Woah. What’s up, speed demon?”</p><p>Carlos looked up at his father. “Dad, there’s a forcefield at the top of the hill!”</p><p>Julie stared at Carlos before letting her gaze wander up the way he came. She couldn’t see anything that Carlos would mistake for a forcefield, just a single pine tree and a stone archway overlooking them from the top of the hill. The archway looked like it could’ve been taken straight out of a historical documentary about ancient Greece with decorated columns holding up a heavy looking stone slab. Etched into the front of the slab were a series of strange looking symbols that Julie had only seen in her maths class. They read ‘Camp Half-Blood’. </p><p>Julie really didn’t want to think about how she knew that.</p><p>“We offer the best protection for our campers,” Mr. Brunner said, speaking directly to Julie this time. “And once the summer is over we hope to make sure that you’re more than capable of protecting yourself.”</p><p>Julie nodded stiffly. “Thank you for having me.”</p><p>“I promise you it’ll be our pleasure, Julie,” he said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll let you have a moment alone with your family.”</p><p>Mr. Brunner wheeled himself over to the path by the edge of the carpark, giving the three of them a moment of privacy. Her father laid his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Julie looked up at his comforting smile and wished the three of them could just pile into the car and go home.</p><p>“Hey. You be good for Mr. Brunner and the other camp leaders, okay?” He pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “And have a good summer- A <em>safe</em> summer.”</p><p>Julie squeezed him a little tighter, her hands clutching at the back of his shirt like she could make him stay a little longer. “Of course, and I’ll call you. Everyday.” She pressed herself closer to him and tried to pretend she wasn’t drying her eyes on his shirt.</p><p>She could feel his chest jump as he chucked, his fingers tugging at her hair as he smoothed it down and kissed her forehead one last time before stepping back. Julie didn’t even get a moment to miss his warmth before Carlos was throwing himself into her arms.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go,” he mumbled as her arms closed around his back</p><p>“It’s just for the summer,” she said, trying to sound confident and brave just like a big sister should. She figured it was working when he pulled back to look up at her. “And then I’ll get to come home and teach you all the cool things I learnt.”</p><p>His eyes widened, an excited grin threatening to spill across his lips. “Wait- Really?!”</p><p>Her father made a hesitant humming noise like he wasn’t too happy with what she was saying but Julie elected to ignore him. Maybe she was still a little angry at being dumped on the other side of the county. Just a tad.</p><p>“Of course,” she said, ruffling his hair before letting him go. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to share all this cool stuff with you?”</p><p>Carlos bounced on the spot for a moment before darting forward for a second hug. “You’re the best Julie.”</p><p>“Just don’t forget about me, okay?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Once they parted Julie let herself look at her father and brother for one more moment. One more moment to soak them in before she had to leave.</p><p>“I love you,” she blurted, the words feeling like a physical weight off her shoulders as they escaped her lips. “Just- I love you both so much.”</p><p>They both looked a little stunned by her words but, before she could even begin to feel embarrassed, Julie found herself pulled into another hug with both of them.</p><p>“We love you too, <em>mija</em>,” her dad murmured, Carlos whispering something similar into her side. “And we’ll be here to pick you up in three months, just you wait.”</p><p>Julie sniffled, her hands so full with her family that she didn’t have a chance to wipe away the tears welling in her eyes, instead just allowing them to roll down her cheeks. She soaked in their warmth, the feel of their arms around her, before finally disentangling herself and nodding.</p><p>“Okay. Okay, I think I’m ready.”</p><p>“Have fun Julie,” her dad said, as she grabbed her bags from the back seat. “We’ll see you soon.”</p><p>She waved to them both, one last time, before turning towards Mr. Brunner to the sound of Carlos yelling a final goodbye to her back.</p><p>Mr. Brunner waited patiently by the edge of the carpark for Julie to approach, sparing her a smile that spoke of years of experience with goodbyes.</p><p>“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,” he said. “Let me show you the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Julie was ready to be led to a cabin and left to wallow for a week until summer properly arrived and the camp started. Instead she was led into a main building, called the Big House, where she was taken to a lounge where she could leave her stuff and then asked to sit. Julie wasn’t quite sure what she expected, but it definitely wasn’t Mr. Brunner standing from his wheelchair and then stepping out of it with the body of a horse.</p><p>Julie had questions, she really did, but she couldn’t gather her wits quick enough to make her mouth move. She’d been right about one thing at least. Mr. Brunner was taller than her dad.</p><p>“I do apologise for this, Julie,” he said with a fond half smile. “But I find it best to get this bit over with.”</p><p>Julie nodded, pretending like she understood, as she forced her eyes to stay on his face instead of darting back to the glossy chestnut coat or the long tail that flicked behind him. She wasn’t doing too well.</p><p>“As you can see, things may not be quite what they seem here at Camp Half-Blood,” Mr. Brunner continued. “But it’s my job, as your instructor, to prepare you for as much of it as I can. Now.” He paused, holding out his hand once again and smiling down on Julie. “I think reintroductions are in order. You may call me Chiron.” </p><p>Julie dug through her memory for the little she remembered about Greek Mythology from her middle school history class, her brows scrunching together as she tried to focus. “Chiron, like the ferryman from the stories?”</p><p>Mr. Brunner- No, Chiron winced. “Not quite. My role, for a long time, has been to train heroes. Demigods, like yourself.”</p><p>Demigod, that was right. Half mortal, half god, just like the letter her mum wrote to her said. </p><p>“I, alongside our more senior campers, will teach you how to defend yourself from dangers that are specific to demigods, but you’ll meet them later. For now let me introduce you to our camp director.”</p><p>Chiron walked out the back door of the house and onto the adjoining veranda, Julie following as he led her toward a table with a collection of the three strangest people Julie had ever seen seated at it. First there was the boy with horns growing from the top of his head. He looked nervous enough to vomit and was keeping his hands busy by occasionally picking up an empty coke can and taking a bite out of the side. Julie didn’t really know what to think as she watched him swallow it. Next to him was a woman with pale green skin and a waterfall of vines falling from her scalp where hair should be. She was studying a set of playing cards in her hand intensely, her lips curling into a smile and her eyes widening in a poker face that was worse than Julie’s own. And finally there was an older man with curly black hair and a bright red nose wearing a leopard print Hawaiian shirt that looked like it was a size too small. Chiron finally came to a stop as the man looked up.</p><p>“Ah, Chiron, perfect!” His grin looked almost queasy as he took in the centaur. “We were just looking for a fourth…” The man trailed off as his eyes caught on Julie, his smile fading to something slightly more irritated. “Ugh, a camper.”</p><p>Chiron didn’t seem to mind the man’s attitude, instead he silently urged Julie to take a step forward and gestured towards the man. “Julie, may I introduce you to our camp director, Mr. D.”</p><p>The man, Mr. D, didn’t appear too thrilled to meet her and Julie couldn’t say she felt any differently. Julie looked up at Chiron. “Is that short for something?”</p><p>Chiron grimaced and the man at the table seemed to sink deeper into his irritation.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> in fact. Dionysus- As in <em>the</em> Dionysus.” He snorted when Julie didn’t respond immediately. “You snot nosed brats get more ignorant with every passing year. Playing around with the power of names, <em>pah</em>! You play pinochle, Jamie?”</p><p>If Julie recalled correctly then Dionysus was a god, one of the big gods. There was so much she could have said, so much she could have asked, but instead all that she managed to mumble out was, “Um, it’s Julie.”</p><p>He shot her a glare that looked like it could cut glass. Now that she thought about it, apparently this balding recess of a man was a god. His glare probably could do a lot more than cut her.</p><p>“Do I look like I care?” He snapped, a sneer twitching at the edge of his lips. He studied her frozen form for a moment before his eyes shifted back to his cards, Julie all but forgotten if not for a muttered, “Bloody heroes and their attitude.”</p><p>Julie bit down on her tongue, all the anger and frustration from the last four days welling in her gut, brought to life by this ulcer of a man. But she knew better. She knew stories about the Greek gods and she knew what happened when you insulted them. She knew what happened when you got on their bad side.</p><p>Chiron placed a hand on Julie’s shoulder. “Thank you for your time, Mr. D. I believe we should move on with the rest of Miss Molina’s tour.”</p><p>Mr. D snorted before turning his eyes back to his cards, throwing one of them down without looking in their direction. Chiron guided Julie back into the house and towards another room that was just off the main entrance.</p><p>“Just this way Julie,” Chiron said, gesturing to an adjoining room. Looking through the doorway Julie could spot a couch and some kind projector set up. “I suspect the orientation video will answer any questions you have-”</p><p>“Julie?”</p><p>Julie spun around, excitement and disbelief warring in her chest as she looked out the open door and her eyes landed on the one person who could make her feel better in the chaos her life had become.</p><p>“Flynn?!”</p><p>Flynn shrieked the moment her name was free of Julie’s mouth and she charged through the door to wrap her in a familiar hug. A laugh bubbled from Julie’s mouth as Flynn jumped up and down on the spot and Julie had never been so happy to be shaken by her best friend.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re here!” Flynn laughed before she blinked and the excited expression dropped from her face to be replaced with confusion. “You’re here. How are you here?”</p><p>Flynn’s arms were still wrapped around her shoulders as Julie shrugged, her smile shrinking slightly at the reminder. “My mum left me a letter.”</p><p>Flynn’s expression softened, her eyes glistening as she pulled Julie in for a second hug. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there,” she whispered and Julie squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t start crying.</p><p>A light cough came from behind Julie and the two girls separated to look back at Chiron. Julie tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes but she doubted she managed to fool the centaur.</p><p>“Am I right in assuming that you two are previously acquainted?” he asked, an amused smile twitching on his lips.</p><p>Julie and Flynn traded a look before Flynn darted around Julie and clasped her hands together. “I know how busy you are with all the summer campers arriving in a few days, Chiron. If you wanted I could give Julie the tour so you can get back to work.”</p><p>Chiron leveled Flynn with a raised brow, but otherwise made no comment on the obvious ploy. “Thank you Flynn. Julie, if you do have any problems you’re more than welcome to come find me in the Big House.”</p><p>Julie nodded, still trying to swallow back a smile. “Thank you Mr.- uh, Mr. Chiron.”</p><p>“Just Chiron is fine dear,” he said, and then gestured to the door. “Now, Flynn, make sure you don’t forget to explain <em>all</em> the rules to Julie.”</p><p>Flynn snorted, waving Chiron off as she laced her hand with Julie and began dragging her from the building. “No worries Big C! I got this!” She called over her shoulder as she tugged on their joined hands again. The pair of them rushed from the building, racing down the stairs and giggling like they were in middle school again.</p><p>“Wow, it was lucky I came by,” Flynn said, a wide grin on her face like she was sharing a joke Julie didn’t quite get. “I just saved you from the two most <em>boring</em> hours of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>In Flynn’s defense, she showed Julie most of the camp before they got distracted. The mess hall was the first place Flynn towed her to, and by far the most mundane. Then it was on to the climbing wall that, despite its name, didn’t look like it was suited for any kind of climbing.</p><p>“Is-” Julie hesitated, not quite believing her eyes as she stared up at the wide pillar of rock before her. “Is that <em>lava</em>?”</p><p>Flynn nodded, far too casual for Julie’s comfort. She caught Julie’s horrified glance and rolled her eyes as she held her hands up defensively. “The lava makes it more fun.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>what</em>?”</p><p>After the shock of the lava wall, they went to the Pegasus Stables, which Julie thought was just the name of the building until they actually reached them.</p><p>“This can’t be real,” Julie breathed as she ran her hands along the feathered wing of a black pegasus. It whinnied nervously at her touch, throwing its head and backing deeper into its stall. Julie jumped at the movement and darted back to Flynn’s side by the doorway. “This is insane,” she whispered, half hidden behind Flynn’s shoulder in case the magical creature decided to spook.</p><p>“Trust me it’s real,” Flynn said with a snort. “And they're probably one of the few nice things that we get. If I have to deal with myrmekes then I get pegasi, it’s only fair.”</p><p>“Myr-what?”</p><p>“Myrmekes,” Flynn repeated, like that was going to help Julie understand. Julie shrugged and Flynn continued. “They’re like ants but the size of a dog. Oh! And they spit acid.”</p><p>Julie looked at the pegasus and then back to Flynn, her mouth wide as she tried to speak but couldn’t quite form the words that would adequately describe the alarm she was currently experiencing. Flynn nodded like she understood perfectly. “And to think they’re on camp grounds too.”</p><p>“They’re <em>where</em>?!”</p><p>Flynn winced and made a clicking noise as she quickly changed tactics. “Maybe we should move on.”</p><p>They ended up moving on to the grassy field where a collection of cabins stood in an odd square shape. Two grand cabins stood at the head of the area with five slightly smaller, though no less decorated, ones bordering the left and the right at the field. Finally, eight cabins lined the bottom and in the center of the entire field stood a large fire pit. The fire smouldered in the midday sun, a small flame flickering through the logs as a girl tended to it. A few other campers, most younger than her and Flynn but a handful their age or older, were milling around the buildings. The girl by the fire seemed to be the only one who noticed as Flynn and Julie approached the cabins, offering a smile and a wave that Julie numbly returned before she turned back to her task.</p><p>“Okay, so since you’re unclaimed you’ll be staying in cabin eleven for a while.” Flynn pointed to the closest cabin on the left, the building that most resembled what Julie thought was a traditional summer camp cabin. “You’ll definitely be claimed before the end of summer, though some of the older campers were telling me that it used to take <em>years</em> to get claimed, if you ever did! Can you believe that?”</p><p>“Flynn.” Julie shook her head, already lost. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Flynn bit down on her bottom lip and made a pained humming noise. “Ah, maybe skipping out on the <em>whole</em> orientation video was a bad idea.”</p><p>“Flynn…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s all good,” Flynn said, projecting confidence with an ease that Julie envied. “I’ve been here three months. I’ve got this.” Flynn rolled her shoulders back and straightened like she was preparing for a class speech. “Sometime after you arrive at Camp Half Blood your godly parent is supposed to ‘claim’ you. It’s kinda like them announcing to the world that you’re their child.” Julie nodded like she was following along and hoped at some point this entire day would make sense. “And then you get to stay in their cabin with their other kids. You know… Your siblings.”</p><p>Julie closed her eyes for a moment, trying to process what Flynn said. “I’m sorry. Siblings?”</p><p>Flynn sucked in her cheeks before letting out a sigh and grabbing hold of Julie’s shoulder. She squeezed softly, comfortingly. “Yeah, but we’ll save the family freak out for after you’re claimed.” She grinned and dropped her hand. “For now, all you need to know is that cabin eleven is the Hermes cabin, the god of travellers among other stuff, and that is where you’ll be staying.” Flynn gestured back to the same cabin she had earlier. “It’s not too shabby, apparently a lot better than what it used to be. And if you ever need me then I’m not far away!” Flynn pointed over to one of the cabins down the front. It looked a bit like a casino entrance with large signs and lights that were sure to glow brightly in the dark. If Julie squinted she thought she could make out horseshoes nailed above the doorway and an entire flower bed filled with clover. “That’s my cabin, for the goddess of luck. Tyche.”</p><p>Julie turned back to Flynn, tilting her head as she studied her a little closer. “Your mother is the goddess of luck?”</p><p>Flynn winked as she gave Julie a cheeky smile. “You could say that I’m your lucky charm.”</p><p>Julie snorted, returning Flynn’s grin with one of her own, but she couldn’t quite stop how her gaze wandered around the circle of cabins. Each was so different, showing off a single trait that supposedly united the campers within them. One was painted with all the colours of a rainbow, glass chimes glittering on the front porch even when the sun dipped behind a cloud. Another was ringed with barbed wire and covered in graffiti, half destroyed targets and straw dummies littering the ground around it. And even further still was a cabin with a blooming garden and ivy crawling up it’s walls. Each was beautiful in their own way but none of them seemed like the place Julie belonged.</p><p>“Are you sure there wasn’t a mistake?” Julie asked, her voice soft as she kept her eyes on the buildings.</p><p>Flynn’s response was immediate. “Jules,” she said, placing her hand on her shoulder and tugging until Julie faced her. “There wasn’t a mistake. If you were mortal then you wouldn’t have even been able to enter the gate.” Julie finally glanced up to Flynn’s smile and her warm eyes as she slung her arm over Julie’s shoulder. She gave it a comforting squeeze before continuing. “How about we go back to the Big House and grab your stuff? I bet you won’t be in the Hermes cabin long.”</p><p>It wasn’t hard for Julie to plaster on a smile when she had Flynn back by her side. “Oh yeah, lucky charm?” She teased. “How long then?”</p><p>Flynn pretended to ponder a moment as she made an obnoxious humming noise. “Hmm, how about… a month.”</p><p>Julie couldn’t stifle the laugh as Flynn’s arm slid away only for Julie to latch onto her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Alright,” she said as they headed back to the Big House, hands swinging between them. ”You’re on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter of Long Live! If you're feeling brave, tell me in the comments which godly parent you think everyone has- you'll see if you're right in chapter 2 when summer finally starts!</p><p>If you want to scream about this fic (or JatP in general) to me personally then you guys can find me on <a href="https://wisdomofme.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p>Shout out to <a href="https://juulies.tumblr.com/">@juulies</a> for cheering me on while I was writing this (and for being a surprise PJO lover too) and a HUGE thanks to my sister, <a href="https://darlingggod.tumblr.com/">@darlinggod</a>, for editing as usual- and also for telling me "no" as soon as I came up with this crossover only to come back ten minutes later with a handful of ideas on where this could go. I love you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>